Big Time Blue Bloods
by kmccaffrey
Summary: While on a trip to New York City, Katie reconnects with her cousin Jamie Reagan who is now a cop for the NYPD. Jamie meets Katie's boyfriend James Diamond and the two instantly connect. While working on case, Danny, and Erin need to send Jamie, Joe, James, and Katie undercover to help bring down some heavy hitters. What will happen when someone blows Jamie and Katie's cover?
1. Chapter 1

Blue Bloods and Big Time Rush Crossover

Author's Note

I'm going to work on updating my other story but for all of you people who love both of these shows as much as I do I hope you enjoy. I'll try to update my stories more often but it might be a while because of my work schedule and school. Thanks! Sorry if this story starts out a little slow. This story is mostly Jamie, Katie, and James centric. The others will be in the story but just not as often.

Katie P.O.V.

No one loves you. You should kill yourself. Your boyfriend is only dating you because your brother paid him too. That last insult hurt more than all the others. I began to wonder if James is only dating me because of Kendall. I feel so alone. It is starting to bother me. I have been bullied since I started this school two years ago. I went to the PalmWoods School but it was shut down two years ago. My brother and his friends were the last group of kids to graduate. Since they graduated a lot has happened. I got switched to this school called Hollywood Arts. It's a pretty cool school except for the fact that I get picked on a lot. Anyways since the guys graduated James and Lucy broke up, Kendall got Jo pregnant and they are planning a wedding, Logan and Camille got married six months after they graduated, Carlos and Alexa got engaged, the Jennifers all got mad at Carlos when they found out that he got engaged and left, Bitters actually got married and has softened up a lot, Buddha Bob still helps me and the guys with schemes, and sadly Tyler moved away last year. We still live at the PalmWoods just in a smaller apartment because Logan and Camille have their own place, Kendall moved in with Jo when he find out she was pregnant, and Carlos still lives here but the majority of the time just crashes at Alexa's place. Mom got married and lives with my stepdad somewhere in the outside of Los Angeles. I don't really see her much anymore but before she left she wanted to take me with her but the guys and I said no. Finally, she said that I could stay but I had to live with one of the guys. I was happy that I got to stay but now I'm not so sure. I'm just sitting here on a stool trying to do my Algebra II homework when I feel someone's arms wrapped around my waist.

I said "Now's not the time James. I have to do my homework."

He says "How did you know it was me?"

"A. You're the only other person here. B. Kendall and Jo are at a doctor's appointment, Logan and Camille are at the studio, and Carlos said something about going to Disneyland with Alexa this morning. C. You're the only guy who uses Barra Cuda man spray out of all the guys."

"Well, it's Friday night and you promised me we would go somewhere and besides I know you and math aren't going to work together unless Kendall or Logan is helping you."

I laid my pencil down and leaned up against him.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know maybe we could go for a picnic on the beach. What do you think?"

"I think that it is a lovely idea. I have to get ready first."

"Why do you need to get ready?"

"I have to pick out an outfit, do my hair, and my makeup."

"Katie-Bear how many times have I told you that you don't need makeup? Besides you look great!"

"James, I'm wearing athletic shorts, a tank top, tennis shoes, no makeup, and my hair is in a ponytail. Besides you're wearing jeans, a white button up shirt, black tank top, a leather jacket, and matching shoes, and your hair always looks great!"

"Katie, you're fine, now common before it gets too late."

With a sigh I got up from the chair to be honest I wanted nothing more than to sit on the couch wrapped up in James' arms watching movies but it was his turn to pick what we did for out date. I didn't want to ruin the date for James. He probably spent a lot of time planning it. We walked down the stairs to the lobby. We said hello to a couple of people we know and then started to walk down the street to the local beach. It was a little cool out but I didn't think to grab a jacket. I had my arms crossed over my chest and I was rubbing my hands up and down my arms. James must have noticed because next thing I knew he was putting his jacket around my shoulders. I smiled up at him. He smiled back. We got to the beach and I saw that there was a table with candles and food on the table. I stopped and just looked around. I was shocked that he would go through all of this for me. He smiled at me.

He said "I noticed you had been kinda down for the past couple of weeks so I decided to do something special for you to show you how much I love you."

I just stood there speechless.

I said "James, it's wonderful!"

He led me over to a chair and I sat down. He sat across from me and we started to eat.

"Katie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot of Algebra and Chemistry homework that I have to do."

"We can head back to the apartment if you want?"

"No because I will just have to wait for Logan to re-explain it to me tomorrow anyways. Besides, I'm sure you have more planned for our date."

"Not really. We can walk along the beach for a little while if you want to."

"Sure."

We got up and he grabbed my hand. We started walking along the sea. We walked for a while until he stopped. He turned towards me.

He said "Gustavo wants us to go to New York City over the Christmas break and said that we could each invite one person to go with us. He said that after we do our concerts in Times Square and Central Park that we could have the next two months off. Something about it being a bone or something. I want to know if you want to come with us. You have always said how much you want to go back and you can visit your cousins and introduce to me Jamie."

I looked at him and said "Sure, I'll just have to let your mom know and Russell. I'll also have to call Jamie and tell him. Then I should be good to go."

"Great! I'll let Gustavo know in the morning."

We continued to walk for a couple of hours. We had walked back to the PalmWoods. We were sitting in the park. James was leaning up against a tree and I was leaning up against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around me. He was humming as song that I didn't know.

"What are you humming?"

"I'm working on a new song. I have some of the lyrics. I just can't get the right tune for it."

"What's it called?"

"All Over Again. It's about falling in love with someone and how I wish I could just fall in love with your all over again."

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure. I only have the chorus worked out at the moment."

He starts to sing in the beautiful voice he has.

_It's like I'm falling in love all over again_

_For the first time and I know that it feels right_

_I think I'm falling in love all over again_

_Love at first sight, do you know how I feel inside_

"That's all that I have at the moment. I'll probably ask Kendall for some help tomorrow when I see him."

"That's okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

So in this story James is 20, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos are all 21, Katie is 16, Jamie is 17, Joe is 18, Erin is 25, and Danny is 27.

Jamie's Point of View

I was working on my homework trying to get caught up from when I was out last week. I'm not allowed to play on the soccer team until I get my work caught up because where I go to school you have to have a B or higher in order to play and I currently have a C in three of my classes. Joe said he would try to help me when he got home from work but said it might be a while because he might have to close which means he won't get home until 11:30. Erin is working on some case, Dad is working the graveyard shift, Grandpa is extraditing someone from South Carolina to stand trial for murder or something like that, and Danny is supposed to be staying with Joe and I. It's not that dad doesn't trust us it's just that the last time he let Joe and I stay by ourselves we ended up calling the fire department and let's just say that is the most trouble I have ever been. I heard the door close and knew that Danny was here. Danny always lets the door slam. Joe tries to close it as quietly as possible so that he can scare me.

"Hey kid!" Danny yelled up the stairs.

I know that he would go to the kitchen and grab a bottle of beer, then he would go upstairs to his room before he would come and check on me. It was the same thing every time. I heard him go into his room and new he would come in here and check on me in about five minutes. I continued to work on my homework.

"Hey kid." Danny said causing me to jump.

"Hey Danny."

"What are you working on?"

"Currently English. I have to read a book and write a reflection on it. Mrs. Peters said that she wanted me to hand it in by tomorrow and I haven't had the chance to start yet. "

"Well get it finished before you go to bed. I don't need another call at work from that woman because for some reason she ended up with my phone number instead of dad's phone number."

"Maybe because you gave it to her last year when Joe had her and she decided she liked you and wanted to date you but you turned her down."

"Just keep doing your homework, kid." Danny said as he left my room.

I started reading again and then my phone started ringing.

"What?" I said as I answered my phone annoyed.

"Well, that's someway to greet your favorite cousin, Jamie." The person on the phone said laughing.

"Sorry Katie, I missed a week of school and Danny was just in my room distracting me from my homework."

"It's cool. I feel your pain. I live with four guys."

"So anyways why did you call?"

"Oh yeah, so next month my boyfriend James, his band, and I are going to be in New York. James and I are going to stay for an additional two months if that is okay?"

"Of course it is! Wait don't you have school during those two months?"

"I do online school now. Mom decided homeschooling was too taxing of her and the PalmWoods School said that I had to get an actual part in a TV show or a movie or be a singer or a model. Apparently they don't think managing is an actual part of the rules. Idiots. Anyways what have you been up too lately? How has soccer been?"

"Everything is good here. Grandpa is still working as the PC, Dad buried himself in his work after mom die, Erin got married and is pregnant, Danny is still single but has a crush on an ER nurse, and Joe is still Joe. I haven't been allowed to play soccer because of grades."

"How is Uncle Frank holding up?"

"He has good days and bad days. It's that way for all of us. I have my moments too but it's gotten better."

"Well, I just hope it gets better for you. How is Erin holding up?"

"She has hidden herself in her work until she is going to have to go on maternity leave in a couple of months. Hey, I gotta go. I have homework to finish before Danny comes in here and starts to chew me out for wasting precious time on the phone when I should have been working on my homework."

"Alright." Katie said laughing. "Tell everyone I said hi."

"You do the same. Bye Katie."

"Bye, Jamie."

Jamie hangs up the phone and finishes up the homework he knows how to do and gets ready for bed.


End file.
